


Binge worthy

by mia_123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_123/pseuds/mia_123
Summary: Lydia and Allison are a couple binge-watching a show, and they get distracted.





	Binge worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all grammar mistakes are mine. It's terrible. I know you don’t have to tell me lol. If there are any tags missing, please let me know.

“popcorns ready” Allison yelled from the kitchen  
“Bring me a glass of water too would you babe” Lydia responded  
Lydia laid back on the couch, and when Allison came in the living room she handed Lydia her water a sat next to her girlfriend bowl of popcorn in her lap

“Did you start it yet?”Allison asked  
“No I wouldn’t start without you we always watch together “  
Allison smiled at that and leaned over and pecked her girlfriend on the lips   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Lydia rolled her eyes with a smile.”  
———————-  
Halfway through episode 3, all the popcorn was gone, and Allison had made her way in her girlfriends' arms laying her back on lydias chest

“I think he’s the killer “Lydia stated  
“No way that's too obvious,” Allison said  
“Nope, he’s the killer.”  
Allison rolled her eyes because Lydia had to be right, and that was one of the things she loved about her.

————-  
The sixth episode had just started when Lydia started running her fingers over the top of Allison's sweatpants, where a part of her stomach was exposed. Allison let out of small moan 

“Do you like that?” Lydia teased  
“Come on don’t tease” Allison whined  
“You might wanna be a little more helpful to me if you want to come tonight “  
Allison let out a long whine at the thought .she hasn’t been allowed to orgasm for the last week, and it's driving her crazy

“I'm sorry I didn’t mean it” Allison whispered   
“That's what I thought. Color?”  
“Green”  
“Take your sweatpants off for me.”  
Allison took them off at lighting speed, and once they were off she reached for her underwear before a hand stopped her

“I don’t remember saying take your underwear off.”  
“I'm sorry I’ll be good I promise,” Allison said  
Lydia used on hand to rub Allisons pussy on top of the underwear, and Allison released a long moan

“Please” Allison begged  
“Please what?”  
“Touch me.”  
“I am touching you,” Lydia said with a smirk  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Take off your shirt for me baby.”  
Allison leaned up to get her tank top off which she wasn’t wearing a bra under

Lydia used her left hand to play with one of her nipples that were already hard due to how worked up she already was  
She used the other hand to continue touching Allison through her underwear   
Allison let out a moan when Lydia put pressure on her clit through the material 

“Take your panties off for me Ally.”  
Allison pulled them down a kicked them to the side and leaned back against her girlfriend hoping she’d get to come because she had been so good.

Lydia lightly touched Allison pussy just running her fingers over the folds  
“You know tonight I may just let you come.”  
Allison let out a sigh of relief   
“But only when I say..”Lydia finished   
Allison groaned at that but was grateful lyds was letting her come at all  
“Thank you “Allison moaned as Lydia pushed two fingers deep in her  
“Oh baby your already so wet.” 

Allison didn’t get a chance because Lydia wasted no time picking up the pace of her fingers   
Allison felt so close and was a few seconds from coming when Lydia halted all movements   
“Noooo please don't stop. I was so close.”  
“You’ll come when I tell you to come.”  
Allison let out a whine that if she weren’t so worked up, she probably would be embarrassed it came out of her mouth 

Lydia started moving her fingers again and this time also using her thumb to rub circles on Allisons clit  
“Oh fuck” Allison panted out  
“I love seeing you like this all worked up,” Lydia said  
“You're so wet. Your gonna soak the couch.”   
Allison closed her eyes feeling her orgasm approach her and as soon as she was about to release Lydia stopped and removed her fingers 

Allison grabbed her hand to bring it back to finish what was started  
“Noo Lydia please don't stop please “Allison sobbed  
“What did I say?” Lydia asked  
Allison was letting out sobs at not being able to get the release she needed  
“What did I say?”Lydia repeated with more authority to her voice.  
“That I could come when you said I could come.”  
“And did I say you could come?”  
“No” Allison mumbled  
“Exactly...Color?”  
“Green “Allison said with no hesitation 

Lydia began kissing the side of Allison's neck and using her tongue to lick little stripes along her jaw.  
As she continued to kiss her neck, she moved her hands back to Allisons warm and wet entrance this time sinking three fingers in and using the thumb to rub the clit again

Lydia started slow so Allison could adjust to having the third finger but speeded up in a matter of minutes.  
Allison moans grew, and it was times like this that Lydia was glad that they lived alone and didn’t have to work about waking any roommates

“You're so good for me baby.”  
Allison was fucking on lydias fingers with each thrust.  
“Yes please “Allison moaned  
“Always so fucking wet for me.”  
“Yes only for you” Allison voiced cracks as she got close but trying to hold off if Lydia wasn’t going to let her finish 

“I bet you're ready to come.”  
“Please please let me come, please “  
Lydia moved her fingers faster and faster the sound of Allison's wet entrance echoing off of their apartment walls.

“Come for me, baby.”  
A few circles of her clit later Allison was coming like she never had before pussy walls clenching around lydias fingers and her whole body tensing and then relaxing again during the orgasm.

“Fuuccck” she yelled out  
If Lydia had any doubt before their neighbors heard them now  
Lydia slowly thrust her fingers in and out of Allison as her orgasm subsided   
When Allison opened her eyes, she saw she had squirted on the couch and even got some on the floor

“Dammit we should’ve put a towel down” she sighed completely fucked out that she didn’t even care about the potential damage done to their grey suede couch

“I’ll leave the ceiling fan on it’ll be dry by tomorrow, “Lydia said still kissing on Allison's neck and rubbing her breast   
Allison turned her head to kiss her girlfriend on the lips  
“Thank you “  
“You are very welcome “Lydia leaned in for another kiss  
“Do you want me to return the favor?”Allison said with a smirk reaching for Lydia’s shorts.  
Lydia grabbed her hands before she could pull her shorts down

“Not tonight... tonight was just for you.”

“Okay,” Allison said planting one more kiss of lydias lips before grabbing her underwear and tank top to put back on and using her shorts to clean up the mess she had gotten on the floor.

When she settled back in Lydia's arms, they saw that the last episode of the show they were binging was on.

“I knew it! I told you that guy was the killer!”Lydia yelled  
Allison rolled her eyes because her girlfriend was always right, and she loved it.

—————-  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think I'm always open to constructive criticism/suggestions. THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
